


I Won’t Give Up On Us

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: When Severus proposes to Bella Fairbanks, a returning seventh year student, initially she wants to wait a year. Severus believes he has found the only woman since Lily whom he could ever love and experience a second chance at a new and happy life.





	I Won’t Give Up On Us

Severus smiled at me from across the illuminated candlelight dinner is his quarters. "Are you happy here with me, Bella?"

"Yes." I smiled.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Severus smirked. "There is something of crucial significance I have been meaning to ask you..." He looked at me in apprehension. "I love you, Bella..." The Potions Master drew in a deep breath and blew it from his lungs loudly.

"Calm down..." I soothed. "You're far too anxious, Severus."

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Severus gave me a thin smile. "It has been six years. I have made many mistakes. However, you have always been there to guide me through the darkness. I would be greatly honored if you would be my wife."

I heard him inhale deeply into his lungs and exhale it quickly from them. All the while boring his obsidian orbs into me.

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

"I want to say yes, Severus." I said softly. "I don't know if we're ready yet for such a big step. I still have a year left at Hogwarts. And what if I have to leave you for the Ministry? I don't know that I want to be a professor yet."

Severus gave me a doleful look. "We could make this work, Bella. I can wait for you to graduate. I...I have never been as happy as when I am with you."

Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I could tell this wasn't easy for him.

"I know." I told him. "I want to be with you, too. But it's not that simple and it's not fair to you."

Severus sighed. "Do you love me as well, Bella?"

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

It wasn't easy for me to hear the sadness in his rich, baritone voice.

"Of course, I do." I assured him. "This is just a bit too fast for me."

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

I'm still looking up

Severus looked hurt. "Six years is too fast for you?" He stood up, walking over to the corner of the room.

A shaky breath was blown from his lungs.

"If you're trying to make me sorry, I am." I replied, coming up behind him and wrapping my arms around him. "Ok, you win. We'll wait a year and see how it goes. Stay engaged for the time being."

I won't give up on us

God knows I'm tough, he knows

We got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

Severus turned to face me. "Very well. You shall need this."

He handed me a silver and green box. Inside was a silver and emerald serpent engagement ring.

"Oh, Severus." I gushed. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Severus replied. He pulled me into a fiery kiss.

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up[?}


End file.
